It's Complicated, But As Simple As A Kiss
by Alarming To The Senses
Summary: Will Schuester is a part of the prophecy and Voldemort wants him. After Emma and the rest of family are killed he goes into hiding. Voldemort then captures his second family: The Glee Club. Fred/Brittany/Santana "It's complicated, but as simple as a kiss"
1. Chapter 1: He's Gone

**So I decided to start a new story! Yay! I'd like to focus on Fred/Brittany/Santana love triangle. So here's where my story is taking place. Artie and Brittany broke up because he called her stupid. Santana and Puck used to go out, but then he found out Quinn was pregnant. So that's where we are. I know I mixed the seasons together, but that's for story and enjoy!**

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: He's Gone<span>

"He's gone" Snape told the Dark Lord as he entered the room.

"Who?" Bellatrix demanded.

"Now, now Bellatrix who's gone?" Voldemort asked.

"Will Schuester. We've searched everywhere" he said.

"Does he know his family is dead?" Voldemort inquired.

Snape nodded silently.

"My Lord, if I may?" Bellatrix asked.

"Yes" he pulled his wand out making Bellatrix nervous.

"I heard he was a teacher at a muggle school a Glee Club to be more specific. I think that's what it's called" she told him.

"I want them. All of them. Until Will Sheuster shows up I want you to capture them" Voldemort said completely calm.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"I wanted to show you something" Finn told Rachel, "I was really inspired by what you told me."

Rachel took a seat in the auditorium as Finn walked onto the stage. The spotlight was on him as Puck, Kurt, Artie, and Mike came as vocal backups.

"Oh, why you look so sad? Tears are in your eyes. Come on and come to me now.  
>Don't be ashamed to cry Let me see you through 'cause I've seen the dark side too<br>When the night falls on you, and You don't know what to do Nothing you confess-" Finn started.

"Stupefy!" death eaters shouted at the four high school students.

"Imperio!" Bellatrix said.

0o0o0o0o0

"Where's Mr. Schue?" Santana asked her fellow glee clubbers.

"He should be here" Mercedes replied.

A man with a pale face, premature lines, and light brown hair entered the room, "Hi I am Remus Lupin."

"Santana" she introduced herself with a flirty smile, "You know British guys-"

"Where's Mr. Schue?" Quinn asked playing with her sundress.

It was the first day out of her Cheerois uniform.

"Coach Sue told me he was having the little elves in his hair removed" Brittany said mindlessly receiving a confused look from Remus.

"He's been captured," gasps came from all around the room, "and so had your friends Kurt Hummel, Artie Abrams, Rachel Berry, Mike Chang, and Finn Hudson."

Tina broke into tears and ran out of the room at the name of Artie.

They had been going out for four months now.

"I'm so sorry, but I've been ordered by Will to send you all to Grimualds Place. We must go there immediately" Remus told the kids.

"Is this all? What about Tina?" he asked.

"We couldn't find her" Mercedes replied.

"We'll look later. The important thing is that you're all safe. It's a dangerous to be on your own during this time. I'll explain later" he said, "For right now everybody hold onto this."

Remus took of his shoe expecting everyone to grab onto it.

"I'm not touching that" Mercedes complained while squeezing her nose trying to block out the smell.

Santana glared at her, "Fine," she gave in.

All four girls hung on for their life.

"Let go!" Remus yelled and all of the girls did as they were told.

"Ow!" Santana whined as Mercedes shook the dirt off her.

"Quinn!" the two yelled and ran over to her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I landed on my feet. Thank God the baby didn't get hurt" Quinn whispered making sure Remus didn't hear.

"Where's Brittany?" Santana asked worriedly.

"She's over here!" Remus yelled.

"Brittany!" Santana exclaimed at the bleeding girl, "Will she be alight?"

"Ow" Brittany whined.

"Let's bring her inside" the girls didn't really pay attention to where they were they just wanted to make sure Brittany and Quinn and her baby were alright.

"Remus- oh my. What happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked the blonde bleeding.

"I'm Brittany S. Pierce" she introduced while walking over to the table.

"Santana Lopez" the latina said giving the woman a smile.

"Mercedes Jones and this is-"Mercedes was cut off by Quinn.

"Quinn Fabrey" she said.

"I'm Molly Weasley. Plea, call me Mrs. Weasley" she said in a motherly tone, "Ginny, my eldest and only daughter will be thrilled that there are more girls around the house. Ginny!"

"Yes, Mum?" a red headed girl who went by the name of Ginny went downstairs.

Her eyes lit up as she saw the four girls.

"This is Brittany, Santana, Quinn, and Mercedes. Please show them around" Mrs. Weasley instructed.

"Here I'll show you my room. It's so nice to have girls around" Ginny said.

"Later girls" Brittany waved as Mrs. Weasley told her to sit down.

Brittany was cut by a branch on her calf really hard.

"Tergeo" Mrs. Weasley pointed her wand at Brittany.

"Cool" she said amazed.

"Hey mum- who's this?" Ron asked walking in followed by the Golden Trio and his older brothers Fred and George.

"I'm Brittany S. Pierce" the blonde said getting onto her feet.

"Ron Weasley" he said giving her a smile while draping his eyes over her body.

"You should go find Ginny and the rest of them" Mrs. Weasley advised.

"Rest of them? Who's she?" Fred inquired.

"This is Brittany. She'll be staying here for a while" his mom answered.

"Where do I go?" Brittany asked.

"Upstairs and first door on your right" she directed.

Brittany did as she was told but went to her left.

"Other left Brittany" she said.

"Oh. Thank you" she thanked and walked into the room.

"I love you two's uniforms. They're so cute" Ginny complimented.

"Thanks Jenny"

"It's Ginny" she corrected.

"Oh sorry. I used to know a girl named Jenny. She's dead now" Brittany said, "So I was downstairs and I saw a bunch of guys. I felt like I'm in Santana's room."

"Oh those are my brothers. Don't let them scare you" Ginny smiled.

"Brothers? I'll be back" Santana left the room.

"Where's she going?" Mercedes asked walking out of the bathroom.

"I don't know" Brittany answered.

"Girls dinners ready!" Mrs. Weasley called from downstairs.

"I have surprise for you girls" Lupin said.

"Finn! Puck!" they all yelled.

"We managed to get them, but the others are still imprisoned" Sirius Black said.

"Who are you?" Quinn asked.

"I'm Sirius Black" he answered shaking her hand, "I know who you girls are."

"Now Sirius, don't hold these girls up! I bet they're starving" she said.

"Definitely" Quinn said.

Hey" Quinn said as she sat down next to Puck, "Look-"

"Um. What are you doing?" Santana asked suddenly turning into her regular bitchy self.

"Sitting next to Puck" Quinn answered innocently.

"Why don't you go sit next to your baby daddy?" Santana snapped.

"Whoa whoa Santana, calm down. She was just sitting here" Puck defended.

"Why are you defending her? She should go sit next to HER boyfriend. The father of HER child" Santana said.

"Quinn is there something you want to tell us?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"She's sprouting a baby in two months" Santana answered.

"Santana!" Finn cut in.

"I thought you said you broke up with her?" Quinn asked Puck, "How are we supposed to make this work if you're dating another woman?"

"Make what work?" Finn gave a confused look.

"Why would you date Puck if you're having a baby with Finn?" Brittany asked.

"Because Finn isn't the father. Congrats Puck, we all knew you'd get a girl pregnant before 17" Santana clapped her hands.

"I guess that one's off limits" George whispered to Fred.

Quinn walked up the stair and into Ginny's room to cry her eyes out.

"I'll go see if she's okay" Mercedes followed.

"YOU KNOCKED UP MY GIRLFRIEND? Dude, I thought we were friends!" Finn started towards Puck.

"Hey!" everyone yelled before the fight started.

"I'm out!" Finn ran outside into the pouring rain.

"I'll go find him" Puck followed out the door.

"I'm Fred and this is George" the twins introduced themselves.

"I'm Santana and this is Brittany" she smiled.

Santana sat next to George while Brittany sat next to Fred.

"Have I ever told you how much I love redheads" Santana seduced George.

"No" George answered.

"Have you ever heard of Hogwarts?" Fred asked and Brittany said no.

"It's a school I go to-"

"You're so hot" Brittany said.

"I think we're going to get along rather well, Brittany" Fred put his arm around her while eating his chicken.


	2. Chapter 2: A Day At The Weasley's

**I'm still debating whether or not Brittany should be in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. Brittany was pretty mean when she was a cheerio and still time to time makes mean comments. What do you guys think? Enjoy!**

**I do not own anything**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: A Day At The Weasley's<span>

"Brittany, wake up!" Ginny moved her carefully.

"Where am I?" she asked dumbfounded.

"Get ready for breakfast. Santana and the rest of them are downstairs" she replied.

"Oh" Brittany got up and walked downstairs.

"Hey Brit-Brit" Santana greeted with a smile.

"Hey Santana. Hey Mercedes, and Quinn" she waved before sitting in between Santana and Ginny.

"Hey Brittany" the twins said in unison and she said a small hi.

"Eat up kids" Mrs. Weasley came in giving Brittany toast.

"Thank you" she thanked.

"Brittany, why are you still in your cheerios uniform?" Mercedes asked.

"I thought we couldn't take it off. That's what Coach Sue said" Santana furrowed her eyebrows at the blonde.

"What? No, she said to always wear it with pride" Santana tried.

"Yeah always wear it" Brittany corrected.

"Brittany, you need some clothes? Ginny has some that you could wear, right Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked, well more demanded.

"Yes. Come on Brittany" Ginny gestured for her to come with and happily walked upstairs.

"What do you want to wear? I have sweaters, jeans, some skirts, a few dresses-"Ginny listed before being cut off by Brittany.

"I have my own clothes" Brittany said.

"Yes, but they're-" Ginny started.

"I don't need your clothes" she said mindlessly- like always.

"Brittany, you don't-" Ginny tried to reason, but realized she was hopeless.

"Mom! Can you please help me?" Ginny shouted downstairs.

"Coming dear!" she yelled back up.

"What's the problem?" she asked.

"Brittany won't pick anything to wear" Ginny said.

"Brittany, sweetie, you have to wear something else" Mrs. Weasley said in a motherly voice.

"Well at least in a few days she'll be at Hogwarts" Ron said walking by.

"Hogwarts?" Brittany said scared, "W-w-what's t-that"?

"It's a school deary. Ron, Fred, and George go there. It's a boarding school. They'll tell you more on the train there, okay?" she asked her and Brittany nodded, "But you still have to wear something."

"Here" Ginny gave her a Hogwarts sweatshirt and jeans, "They should fit."

After Brittany got dressed she walked downstairs and went on with her day which she mostly spent with Santana and Mercedes.

Quinn mostly stayed quiet and to herself.


	3. Chapter 3: The Sorting

**I finally decided which house to put Brittany in. Review and enjoy! Anyone else excited for Glee coming back tomorrow? I've been listening to their version of Somebody I Used To Know nonstop. **

**I do not own anything**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: The Sorting<span>

"Miss. Fabrey, Miss. Lopez, Miss. Jones, and Miss. Pierce please come with me" Professor McGonagell said.

"She looks like a witch" Brittany whispered to Santana.

Santana giggled at her comment.

The Professor led her to a large room and all the girls could recognize was the red haired family they are familiar with.

As the girls were led up to the front the room silenced.

"Fabrey, Quinn" Professor called her name.

"_You're a master of disguises. You can look innocent when you're not. Cunning...sly… SLYTHERIN!"_ the hat shouted.

"Jones, Mercedes" she yelled.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted once again.

"Lopez, Santana" she said.

"_Torn? You're very hard to place. I too am torn between two houses. Let's see… SLYTHERIN!" the hat decided._

"Pierce, Brittany" the final name was called and Brittany walked up to the hat.

"Hi" she greeted.

"_Well hello Brittany"_ he smiled down at her.

The hat was never greeted.

"Can I get into Griffin? I heard they were red. Red looks really good on me. Especially when I'm in my cheerios uniform. Santana and I are cheerleaders" Brittany said.

"_Gyrffindor eh? What about Hufflepuff? No, I see something in your heart and its bravery… GRYFFINDOR!"_ the hat shouted. (A/N: I was going to put her into Hufflepuff, but I wanted to show that there is more to Brittany then her dumb side.)

Santana frowned that her best friend would not be in the same house as her.

"I'm Brittany S. Pierce" she said.

"Seamus Finnigan" he smiled at her.

"May the feast begin!" Dumbledore said.

"Hi I'm Hermione Granger" a young girl that looked about Brittany's age stepped forward.

"So I'm in the same house as you guys?" she asked and everyone nodded.

After the feast Brittany followed Hermione to the Common Room.

"This is the Common Room. This is mostly where all the Gryffindors hang out and just relax" Hermione said and Brittany gaped at what she saw.

"It's beautiful" she commented.

"It's magic" Hermione replied.


End file.
